Blind Love
by Winddrag0n
Summary: Krad is a young businessman bored out of his mind. One day he meets a beautiful waiter named Dark, and is instantly attracted. Two years later, they meet again, but Dark is not the same. Rated for safety.
1. Prologue part 1

Ha! This is my first shot at a romance. I hope you like it!

I own none of these named characters.

Being nobility could be quite boring at times. A tall man sat in a lush velvet chair, twirling his long golden hair and staring out the window. _Funny,_ the man mused to himself. _Everyone seems to want to be of noble blood, but nobody realizes how boring it can be. It's quite ironic._ There was a knock on the large double doors leading to the sunny room he was in, and he stood up, his yellow eyes focusing on the door. "Come in," he said.

"Master Krad." A butler walked in, bowing. "It is about time for supper. What would you like?" Krad thought for a minute, and suddenly thought of a way he could eat and alleviate his boredom at the same time.

"I think I'll eat out today," he replied. The butler bowed and set to work preparing transportation for his master.

---

Krad looked at the stuttering man before him with interest. The second he had walked into the restaurant, the manager had materialized, and was attempting to offer him the best table. Krad patiently let him stutter his way through the offer, nodded in agreement, and was led to the table. He sat down, and the manager managed to ask him, stupidly, if he wanted anything. _Of course I want something,_ Krad thought. _I want food. Why else would I have come here?_ Instead, Krad simply said this: "I wish to be served by your most beautiful waiter."

It was time to play a game Krad liked to call 'hit on the waiter'. He liked to play this game whenever he was bored. The manager would bring out a beautiful woman, whom he would then flirt with and occasionally take out for a drink or two afterwards. It was a cruel game, for he generally dumped the drunk woman on the doorstep of wherever she lived and leave her, but it was entertainment. He had thought of some horrible pick-up lines just for the occasion, that any woman would swoon over. So, of course, all of these became useless when he discovered the waiter sent to serve him was male.

The boy couldn't have been older then seventeen, which made him a bit younger then Krad. The waiter's uniform displayed his tall, thin frame nicely, despite the massive amounts of fidgeting. Purple bangs hung over his face, partially concealing his amethyst eyes, and some parts in the back reached past his shoulders. He seemed to be shaking slightly, but his eyes were clear. When he spoke, his voice was unwavering, and sounded to Krad like the deep toll of a church bell. "May I take your order, sir?"

Krad hesitated. The boy was indeed stunningly beautiful; he was prettier then all of the woman he had played this game with in the past. He thought for a minute before deciding to go ahead with it anyways. There was something about this boy that captivated him, and he had to find out what it was. "What would you recommend?" Krad asked, flashing a charming smile.

"Uh, well, whatever's the most expensive, I guess..." Krad looked at him in surprise. "I-I mean..." the boy stammered, blushing. "The lobster is very good."

"I guess I'll have that then," Krad replied, smiling again. "Thank you..." He glanced at the name tag on the boy's suit. "...Dark." The boy bowed quickly and left. _Hmm..._ Krad thought to himself. _This could be interesting..._

---

"Would you like to go have a drink with me?" Krad asked, flashing yet another charming smile. He had continuously hit on the boy throughout the entire evening, but he seemed to have taken it more as an offer of friendship then anything.

"Okay," Dark replied, grinning. "I'm off now anyways."

Krad stood up, "Let us go, then." He payed for the check, and then they left. Krad took them to his favorite drinking spot, a ritzy joint not far from then mansion where he lived. He ordered them both drinks, and within five minutes, Dark's speech was already slurred. _Poor boy,_ Krad thought. _He probably hasn't had a drop of alcohol in his life._ "Where do you live?" Krad asked, preparing for the inevitable dump-off.

"Hunh?" Dark moaned. "Oh, I live by mahself down that there road," he said unhelpfully.

"Uh..."

The alcohol told Dark that this was an invitation to tell Krad his entire life story. "Meh parents died when ah was young," he began. "Killed by a mahn. That's that."

Krad looked at him. "Bartender," he signaled. "Can we get some more drinks?" He figured that Dark would pass out soon, but he still had no idea where he lived.

Five more minutes later, Dark was dead drunk. He was slouched over the counter, eyes half open, mumbling something about when he was a child. He looked so helpless, it sort of made Krad feel sorry for him. Dark turned to him, hie eyes suddenly full of fear. "W-what ahm I gonna do? I've got no place to go!" Krad realized, with a start, that he was telling the truth. This beautiful young man was alone on the streets; he could tell from the expression on his face that it wasn't the alcohol talking this time.

All of a sudden, Krad felt an immense attraction to the boy. _He's totally plastered..._ he figured. _He won't remember a thing..._ "It's okay," Krad whispered, gently gripping Dark's chin with his hand. The boy was shaking all over. "I'm here..." he said soothingly, and then he pressed his lips to Dark's.

A small moan came from Dark's mouth. Krad pulled him closer, hugging him protectively. _What are you doing!_ a part of him screamed. _He's a GUY!_ The rest of him realized, with a start, that he didn't care. He simply help Dark until his shaking ceased and his body went limp. He then lifted Dark into his arms and carried him out to the car. As he slipped into the backseat, the driver looked at him curiously. "He's a friend who can't hold his alcohol," Krad lied. The driver turned and started the car.

The car sped along the road, and Krad looked at the prone figure in his arms. "What have I done..." he whispered, softly stroking Dark's cheek. "What am I _going_ to do..."

TBC!


	2. Prologue part 2

Mmmmmmk. Here's the next part, after like eight years of not having an internet connection. Thank you to everyone for your reviews, and I really appreciate the encouragement!

Oh, yes, I don't have Wordperfect anymore, so if the format and/or spelling is screwed up, I'll try to fix it. Wordpad isn't very... advanced. Anyways, onto the story!

----------------------------------

Dark's eyes slowly opened, and he was stunned by what he saw. He was in a huge feathery bed,

covered in a deep red blanket and gold-lined pillows. The room he was in was enormous, and he could make

out several stained-glass windows. Everything was perfectly clean and looked horribly expensive. _I'm almost _

_afraid to touch anything..._ he thought to himself wryly. _Wait... where am I? I don't remember doing anything _

_after work..._ "Hnn..." Dark moaned sleepily. His brain whirred as he tried to figure out what had happened. "My

head hurts..." _Was I drinking?_ he thought blankly. Suddenly, everything came rushing back to him. _I went _

_drinking with that guy after work! I must be in his house... what was his name... _Dark thought hard, trying to

remember the man's name. "Krad!"

"Yes?" Dark nearly jumped right out of the bed. Right as he had remembered Krad's name, he had

walked into the room.

"I, uh, is this your house?" Dark finished lamely.

"Yes. I live here," Krad answered. He was looking at Dark very strangely.

_Geeze, how embarressing..._ Dark thought dejectedly. _This guy is nice enough to let me stay in his _

_house, and I forgot his name. He'd probobly think I was an idiot if he found out. _There was an awkward

silence. "Soo, what exactly happened last night? I can't remember anything." An even stranger look crossed

Krad's face. _Oops, was that rude?_ Dark thought hurridly.

"Let's just say you can't hold your alcohol." Krad smirked.

Dark flushed. "Did I... do anything?"

"All you did was tell me your life story, really." There was a hint of amusement in his voice, and Dark

blushed a deeper red. "And that you're homeless."

Dark looked up, shocked. Krad had thrown that into the conversation so casually, but looked very

serious. _I can't believe I let that slip!_ he thought furiously. _It's bad enough having to go to that horrible job every _

_day-- wait! Work! I'm late!_ "Crap!" Dark cried. Krad looked at him in surprise. "I'm late for my job! I'm gonna get

fired!" He shot up out of bed, and ran towards the door.

"Wait." Krad moved in front of Dark, stopping him. "I can give you a ride."

"Really?"

"It's the least I can do. I'd feel horrible if you got fired because I got you drunk."

"T-thank you!" They both ran out to the car, the driver waiting inside.

-------------

"I'm sorry, Dark, but I'm going to have to let you go. You've been late one too many times." Dark stared

dumbly at the manager in front of him. The driver had tried his hardest to get him to the restraunt on time, but it

just wasn't fast enough. "Here's your final paycheck." The man handed him a slip of paper, and then went back

inside the building.

Dark tore open the envelope. _Four hundred..._ he thought sadly. _Shit. Now what do I do?_ Krad's limo had

sped off as soon as he had dropped him off, and he had no idea what to do next. _Better find the _

_unemployment office. _He trudged off, even though he had no idea where he was going. He figured he'd find it

eventually.

Two hours later, Dark was still stumbling around the town. He had somehow managed to wander into the

slums, and was hopelessly lost. All he knew was that he had to get out of there as quickly as possible. But first,

he wanted to try to sell the nice tuxedo he was wearing for a little extra cash. It was better than nothing. He went

into the cleanest looking thrift store he could find, bought a very cheap pair of pants and a shirt, and managed to

sell the tux for a decent sum. _Great, now I have FIVE hundred dollars. JUST ENOUGH to live off of, _he thought

dryly. There were rain clouds gathering off in the distance, which worried Dark. _Better find a dry place to spend _

_the night._

He didn't have much luck. It was pouring, and Dark still hadn't found a dry place that was unoccupied. He

was shivering badly; the clothes he had bought weren't very warm. Plenty of evil-looking people were roaming

around now that night had fallen. _Eight hours..._ he thought numbly. _I've been wandering around for eight hours..._

Having not eaten all day, he was starving, and decided to try to get something to eat. He spotted a diner off in

the distance and headed towards it.

He almost made it. The diner was mere yards away from him when he felt someone come up behind

him. "Hey pretty-boy." Dark whipped around, only to get punched in the face. He fell to the ground hard. "Gimme

your money." There was a large man looming in front of him, holding a knife and pointing it threateningly at

Dark. "With a pretty face like that, there's tons of ways you could make money. I'm sure you won't mind if I just

take what you have now." Before Dark could reply, the man kicked him in the ribs. An intense pain shot through

his stomach. The man beat him relentlessly, until he could hardly feel anything anymore. Finally, the man

stopped, bent down, and snatched the money that had been in Dark's pocket. He left without another word.

Dark struggled to his feet. His lip was split, he could feel his eye swelling, and everything hurt. _Just my _

_luck..._ he thought weakly. He staggered through the darkened streets, limping badly. His mind had one focus:

finding shelter. It seemed like an impossible feat at the time. He suddenly saw a bridge in the distance, and his

heart lifted. At least he would find some shelter. Minutes later, he collapsed under the bridge and slowly slipped

into unconciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Whew... Dark sure went down in the social ladder, didn't he? Sorry it was kinda short this time. Well, this is the end of the 'intro', so to speak. The _real_ story starts next chapter. Please read and review, and I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 1

Woohoo! I actually have a lot to make a story out of now, so the chapters might get longer. Hopefully. Thanks for all the reviews!

sesshykoi0106: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!

Dark Mousy 0: Oh, he'll find him... :evil laughter:

x-aiden-x: Haha... yeah, at least he'll always have that...

Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya: Hoo, yes, that was a bit of obvious foreshadowing on my part... --;;

Fishtank the Stephs: Aww, thanks for giving poor Dark some comfort... he definately is going to need it :D

minceo: I know, I FINALLY got off my butt and did something :collective gasp: XD

camikaza: Chapters? God, I have no clue... probobly a lot, and I SWEAR to finish it. Honestly.

chocolatemaltesers: No, Dark's not dead. That would be like killing myself. (To anyone: Check out my drabble serious if that comment makes no sense.)

Okay, I sorta figured out how to fix the awful formatting problem: a -- before a line means it's the start of a new paragraph, line break, etc. Now onto the story! Big time jump...

-----------------------------------------------

--Krad slowly sat up, the morning sun shining through his window. He looked at the clock: it was about ten in the morning. Definately time to get up. He yawned, climbed out of bed, and changed into the fancy clothes his servants had left for him. The smell of eggs wafted into the room, and he wandered into the kitchen. "Master Krad!" one of the kitchen servants cried. Krad was not a morning person, and often wandered around in a daze for a while after he got up. It was not unusual for him to wander into the kitchen if he smelled food.

--"Uhn..." he moaned sleepily. His eyes were still half-closed.

--"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Please wait in the dining hall."

--Krad seemingly disregarded this comment, and tried to walk over to where the cooks were working and eat the uncooked food. The servant stopped him and carefully guided him to the dining hall, where she sat him down. There was coffee waiting for him, and he gladly drank it. It seemed to finally wake him up. He blinked. Food was soon set down in front of him, and he ate it silently. His friend Saki had invited him out to dinner, to some favorite eatery of hers. Not surprisingly, it was in an... iffy part of town. _She has the oddest taste..._ Krad thought to himself.

--He finished his meal, and wandered back to his room. He really had nothing to do today, until dinner. Lunch was going to be boring, and he didn't have the heart to play his old game 'hit on the waiter'. He hadn't played it for more than two years now, ever since he met _him._ That day was still a horrible memory, and he had never been the same since.

--After he had dropped the boy off, Krad couldn't stop thinking about him. He eventually broke down, and returned to the restaurant to see him again. When asked if he could see him, the manager nervously informed Krad that the boy had been fired. Krad was dumbstruck. Did this man even know that the boy had no home? He rushed out, intent on finding the boy. He had searched high and low, to no avail. Dark had simply dissapeared.

--Years passed, and Krad became used to the thought that he would never see Dark again. It pained him, and caused him to close his heart off to others. He became quiet and reclusive, and no one could figure out why. Even his childhood friend Saki couldn't tell what the matter was. She tried again and again to cheer him up, and this invitation to dinner was probably another attempt. Krad knew it would never work. Despite how many times he had tried to convince himself otherwise, he knew he was still in love with the violet-haired boy with the amythyst eyes.

--He forced his mind away from those thoughts, picked up a book, and began to read.

-----------------------

--The doorbell rang, and Krad's butler opened the door. A tall, beautiful woman with long black hair stood there. Krad walked down the staircase, now dressed in a shining white tuxedo. He spotted the woman, and waved. "Hello, Saki."

--"Hey Krad!" she called cheerfully. "Let's go! The reservations are for eight-thirty."

--Krad looked at his watch; it was eight-twenty. "W-what!" he stammered, surprised. The place they were going was all the way across town.

--She ran inside, grabbed his arm, and pulled him out to her car. "Don't worry, I'll drive fast." Krad _really_ didn't like the look on her face. She pushed him into the car, jumped in the driver's seat, and floored it.

--Ten minutes later, her car screeched to a halt in front of a semi-nice looking building. Krad staggered out of the car, and noticed long skid marks and several displaced trash cans in their wake. "I swear," he muttered. "How the hell do you manage to keep your license..." She ignored him and dragged him towards the door. He noted with worry that the name of the establishment was 'Shady Shack'. It was a clever play on words, since the place looked like it was run by the mafia, but it still scared him.

--Krad didn't even notice Saki talking to the doorman until she guided him to a table. When he sat down and looked around, he couldn't help noticing something; all the waiters were male, and were all disturbingly _pretty_. Not to mention that a great many were dressed in tight clothing. He turned to Saki, a worried look on his face. "Uh, Saki... _why_ exactly did you bring me here?"

--"'Cuz you're gay, right?"

--Krad choked. "_E-excuse me!_"

--She grinned. "You'd have to be. How else would you have been able to resist my stunning beauty for this long?"

--"Ever thought that it's because I look at you like a _sister?_"

--"Ahh, bullshit. Just admit it and enjoy the show!"

--Krad opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. He couldn't really protest; after all, he _had_ fallen in love with a man.

--Saki squealed. "Ahhh! I knew it!" Krad blushed. "Ha... I'm gonna have _so _much fun setting you up with guys!" Krad knew it was best to ignore her at times like this; she could be a little, erm, _eccentric_. "Hey, here comes our waiter!" She squealed again. "_OOooh! Lookit how _pretty_ he is!_"

--"Here are your menus," came a voice from above. Krad turned and got a good look at the waiter. He was wearing low-riding tight black leather pants, and a tight, black sleeveless shirt that ended at his midriff. It showed off his slim waist, and a black choker was wrapped around his neck. His violet hair reached his shoudlers in some places, while some parts stopped at his chin. Amythyst eyes peered down at him, a mixture of curiosity and recognition in his eyes.

--"Dark...?" Krad whispered, unable to believe his eyes.

--TBC--

-Fahahaha... cliffhanger... sort of...

-I just realized something... in the last two chapters, I pretty much made a seventeen-year-old a hardened drinker... oh is my beeeeestest friend! I'd die without it.

-Anyways, I'll probably update this soon. Famous last words... but seriously, I _do_ wanna type more. So expect an update relatively soon. BLEG! IT cut off what i was saying! So it makes no sense now.


	4. Chapter 2

All right! See, I _did_ update relatively soon:is shot by all of the fast updaters: Ow... okay, maybe not. But I did really want to write the next chapter before I left... I'm leaving Friday to go on a huge, month-long trip with my dad. So I'll be gone for quite a while. I just didn't want to leave it on a cliffhanger...

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Seriously, I have like no money and own like nothing. Much less DNAngel.

**x-aiden-x**:I know, everyone hates cliffhangers... But they're so much fun to write!

**Modified Tam**: You have way more self-restraint then me! XD :gives you a cookie:

**Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya**: Fu... fufu... well, here's more, anyways! --;;

**Bowleena**: Thank you for taking the time to go back and review all of my chapters! Blue popsicles? Damn, now I want a blue popsicle...

**chocolatemaltesers**: Lol, yes, Krad has **_A_** friend. I'm trying not to make him all homicidal in this fic, although I do love doing that. He does have quite an evil streak, but you're just going to have to wait for it to show up. ;)

**Fishtank the Stephs**: me - :glomps Dark:

Dark - GAH! off! I have enough promblems as it is!

me - shut up, you'll ruin the plot:throws plot at Dark:

Dark - OW! fine, fine...

**minceo**: me - :stops playing drum music: what?

Krad - :shakes head:

-:cheesey music plays:- PREVIOUSLY...

--"Here are your menus," came a voice from above. Krad turned and got a good look at the waiter. He was wearing low-riding tight black leather pants, and a tight, black sleeveless shirt that ended at his midriff. It showed off his slim waist, and a black choker was wrapped around his neck. His violet hair reached his shoudlers in some places, while some parts stopped at his chin. Amythyst eyes peered down at him, a mixture of curiosity and recognition in his eyes.

--"Dark...?" Krad whispered, unable to believe his eyes.

-:end of cheesey music:-

--"Hn?" Dark appeared to be lost in thought. "Wait... Krad? Is that you?"

--Krad's heart was racing. He had thought the man he loved was gone forever, and yet here he was, standing right in front of him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his mouth to move, so he remained silent.

--"It is you! It's been so long!" Dark grinned, and handed them each a menu.

--A thought suddenly struck Krad. He had basically gotten Dark fired, but he was talking to him like they had been friends forever. The simple shock of it launched Krad's brain into motion. "What happened?" he managed to sputter.

--Dark frowned. "What happened...?" He seemed to have no idea what Krad was talking about.

--"After I dropped you off! The manager said he had fired you!"

--"Oh! You mean two years ago! Well... I _did_ end up getting fired."

--Krad looked horrified. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered, hanging his head. "It's all my fault..."

--Krad felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked up. Dark's face was right in front of his. "Hey, it's alright!" he smiled. "Actually, I had been late a lot before, and that was pretty much the last straw. It's really my fault." He stood up, and scratched his head. "I really should have been more careful..." he said thoughtfully. All of a sudden, a fork flew out of nowhere and hit Dark in the back of the head. "OW!"

--"Get back to work!" A deep voice growled. Dark turned around and yelled a curse at some man in the kitchen. "Hey! Shut your mouth! Remember, you have an appointment tonight!"

--Dark stiffened, and turned around slowly. Krad had to stifle a gasp: there was a mixture of rage and disgust on his face. It only lasted a moment before it was replaced by a smile, but it was definately there.

--"I'll be back in a minute to get your orders," he said cheerfully, and walked off.

--Saki had been uncharacteristically silent during the whole exchange, and it made Krad nervous. He turned to face her, and grimaced when he saw the wide grin on her face.

--"Maybe I won't have to set you up after all..." She ignored Krad's look, and began leafing through the menu.

----------------------

--"Here ya go!" Dark cheerfully deposited plates of food in front of Krad and Saki. "Call me if you need anything else." He walked back back to kitchen slowly, hips swaying slightly. Krad thought he was going to die right then and there. Numerous cat calls and whistles followed Dark, which he answered with a lazily raised middle finger.

--"Hey sexy, wanna come to my place tonight?" a fowl-looking man crowed, grabbing Dark's ass.

--Rage shot through Krad's body, and he would have attacked the man if Saki had not restrained him. "Look, he's got it," she said soothingly. Krad looked back, and saw that she was right.

--Dark gracefully punched the man, never missing a beat. "Fuck off," he replied, smiling sweetly. He glided once more towards the kitchen. Silence filled the room, and was soon replaced by many more cat calls and whistles. Krad could have sworn he heard one person clapping.

--The doors to the kitchen swung shut, and everyone went back to eating. Krad simply poked at his food; he was actually rather surprised at what had just happened. He could have sworn that the boy he had met two years ago would have never done something like that. _He sure has changed..._ Krad thought. _I feel almost like I'm attracted to _this_ Dark even more, though... _Dark popped into his head again, and Krad couldn't control his thoughts any longer. _My god, he sure has changed physically as well... His hair's longer, he's taller, and he has a way better body-- _Krad blushed furiously, and banged his head against the table repeatedly. Saki (along with half of the restaurant) gave him a very wierd look. "No no no..." he muttered to himself. "Musn't think those thoughts... I'm not a pervert... not a pervert... NOT A PERVERT!" Krad didn't realize he had shouted those last three words until a passing waiter gave him a pat on the back.

--"It's okay, man. I believe you." The man sauntered off, leaving Krad with his embarrassment.

---------------------------

--Dark handed Krad the check, along with another piece of paper. "It was great seeing you again. Gimme a call- we should do something sometime." He smiled, and walked away.

--Krad stared dumbly at the piece of paper. Saki took the check, and fished out her wallet. "He gave me his phone number..." he whispered.

--Saki rolled her eyes. "I swear, it's like listening to a ten-year-old with their first crush. Although, am I correct in assuming he's your first love?"

--Krad looked up at her in surprise. "How could you--"

--She tapped her head. "Just call it woman's intuition," she grinned. "Now, come on, lets go. We gotta pay at the register." They paid, and walked out to Saki's car. "Oh, one more thing..." Krad buckled the seat belt, and then looked at her. "I swear on my grave, if you do not call that man in the next week, I will personally _force_ you to do so." She smiled at Krad, and started the car.

-----------------------------

--Dark finished wiping off the table, and stretched. He had finished closing the store, but still had to go to his appointment. The address was not too far from the restaurant, but he figured he should get going. He locked the doors behind him and set off.

--Before long, he reached the place. It was a cruddy, run-down aparment building. _Great,_he thought dejectedly. _This'll be fun._ He walked up to the correct door, and knocked. A large, tough-looking man opened the door, and let Dark in. His rough hand grabbed Dark's shoulder, and guided him into the bedroom. The door clicked shut, and the man pulled him into a rough kiss, which he returned. He felt himself being pushed onto the bed, and clothers were shed. The man gazed at Dark, lust in his eyes. His hair fanned out under him, encircling his head. The dim light struck his heliotrope hair in a way that made it shine, giving off the illusion of a halo.

--Just like an angel...

-TbC-

I would appreciate it if SOMEONE didn't see that coming...

See, no cliffie. Just an emo(ish) ending.

Not like that's any better...


	5. Chapter 3

Well, I'm _finally_ updating... All I managed to update when I got back was my drabble series, and then I got sick. I'm not even kidding. Althought, after that, I really just got lazy...

I'm so sorry for not updating! -bows- I'll try to update sooner next time... all the reviews guilt-tripped me into updating as quickly as possible. Especially minceo sending me a message telling me to update... so everyone thank minceo and everyone who reviewed. I'll try to be faster from now on...

Anyways, I'm glad the plot twist (?) wasn't too obvious. I was expecting a lot of people to get it after the 'appointment' comment, but I was afraid everyone was gonna be like 'pssh, I saw that coming a _mile_ away.' Really glad that didn't happen.

Also, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can reply to peoples' reviews anymore... it's too much for me to do, which I guess is really just me being lazy XD. I might update faster (periodically) that way, too. If I write something wierd and anyone has a question, I will of course answer it...

I can't believe I used the word 'heliotrope'. It was alliteration, too... -cries- how lame.

Disclaimer: Pfft, me, own something as big as a series? Bah, yeah right. Well, I _did_ make up Saki randomly, so she's mine. And this other dude. -shuts up-

--means new line, etc.

-------------------------------

--Dark stumbled back to the restaurant. He was pretty tired, and his arms hurt... that big guy had been pretty horny. He had ended up with his arms tied to the headboard the entire time. It wasn't the worst he had endured, but that didn't make it any better. Many different thoughts flew through his mind (most of which were curses directed towards the man), but one pushed it's way to the top: Krad.

--He hadn't allowed himself to believe that it was actually Krad sitting at the table; his luck was _way_ too bad for that. However, when Krad had recognized him, he realized it really _was_ him. This thought excited Dark; Krad was the closest thing to a friend Dark had ever had. Although he had only been with him for a day, Dark felt drawn to the man. He could sense an immense loneliness within the golden-haired boy, and actually sort of felt sorry for him. The descision to give him his phone number had been a spontaneous one, but he did not regret it. It had been his real number as well, not his work one. He did _not_ want Krad to know about that side of him. He really hoped Krad would call; he had been the only person to ever show him any sort of kindness. Maybe they could go get lunch one day or something.

--"...back..." Dark mumbled, falling into the eatery.

--"How much didja get?" The manager grunted, holding out his hand. Dark dropped some money into the the man's hand. He raised an eyebrow. "You sure he meant to give you this much?"

--"Yeah," Dark replied. "If he hadn't, I probably would've done something bad to him."

--The manager let out a short laugh. "Bad night, eh? Well, good job. You're definately our top seller."

--Dark just grunted and headed towards the stairs. "Hey, where you going? We still got some cleanup to do!"

--"Bed," Dark groaned, and staggered up the stairs.

---------------------------------------

--Dark woke up, and stretched. He immediately winced as a sharp pain shot through his arms, reminding him of the previous events. _Ice..._ he thought. _Ice would help... right?_ Groggily, he climbed out of bed and stumbled around, trying to locate the freezer.

--"Here," a voice said. An ice pack appeared in front of him, held by an elegant hand. The hand belonged to the man standing before Dark, a tall, slender creature. He had soft almond-brown hair that fell to his chin, and stunning emerald eyes.

--Dark took the ice gratefully. "Thanks, Tsukishita..." he mumbled.

--"I know how you feel," Tsukishita sighed. "I seem to always get some guy who's obsessed with bondage." He smiled. "Lucky me, eh?"

--Tsukishita was Dark's roommate. He was a few years older than Dark, and stunningly beautiful. If Dark was their top seller, then Tsukishita was a very close second. Dark recalled his thoughts from the previous night, and realized they weren't quite true; Tsukishita had shown Dark immense kindness. He was the one who convinced the manager to let Dark stay when he had stumbled into the restaurant two years, and Dark was very grateful for that. Dark gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, lucky you..."

--The man frowned. "Dark, you look terrible," he said, concerned. "You go back to bed. I'm gonna tell the manager you need to take the day off." Dark nodded thankfully, and managed to make his way back to his bed. He fell into the bed, and barely managed to put the ice on his arms before falling asleep again.

--Tsukishita looked at the sleeping Dark, and shook his head. "Poor kid," he whispered, and quietly exited the room.

--------------------

--Dark awoke to the phone ringing. At first he thought it was the work phone, and was going to ignore it, when he suddenly realized it was _his_ phone. He jumped out of bed and shot over to the phone, barely managing to pick it up before it stopped ringing. "Hello?" he panted, breathless.

--"...Dark?"

--_Hey!_ Dark thought happily. _Krad actually called me!_ "Hey, Krad!" He had forgotten that he was actually unwell and really should be in bed, but was remined when he suddenly could not stop coughing.

--"Are you okay?" The voice on the other line sounded concerned. "Should I call back later?"

--"No," Dark replied hurridly, in between coughs. "I'll be right back. Just need a little water." As he was putting the phone down, he thought he heard a woman's voice on the other line, yelling. He quickly ran into the bathroom, put his head under the faucet, and turned on the tap. The cool water slid down his throat, and his coughing ceased. He walked back into the bedroom, and picked up the phone. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "I think I've caught some bug or something."

--"...you sure you're okay?"

--"Yeah," Dark assured him. He really was fine, just exhausted from last night, but he sure as hell wasn't going to say that. "So, what's up?"

--There was a strange pause on the other line, and then what sounded like a large object connecting with a person's skull. This was followed by a muffled yelp from Krad. "...are _you_ okay?" Dark asked jokingly.

--"It's just my... cat." Dark's face lit up.

--"You have a cat!" He exclaimed. "I _love_ cats! I've always wanted one!"

--"Really?" Krad sounded sort of surprised.

--Dark flushed. "Er, I mean..."

--"Then I'll have to show him to you sometime. But for now, would you like to go get lunch tomorrow?"

--"Uh, okay!" Dark agreed. "The shop's closed on Sunday's, anyways."

--"Do you know the cafe on Main street? Is there at one okay?"

--"Yeah, that's great!"

--"Okay, I'll see you then."

--"Bye!"

--"Bye." There was a beep, and Dark hung up the phone. Now he had something to look forward too. However, for that to even happen, he did need to rest. Happily he climbed back into his bed, and soon fell asleep.

-TbC-

A/N: Hah, I just realized it probably seems like their personalities are switched around, 'cept Dark would be less satanic. Seems that way, doesn't it.


	6. Chapter 4

Alright, see, I'm trying to update sooner! Ha! Well, the bad news is, once school starts, I'll only be able to (try to) update one or two chapters a week-- _out of all my stories._ I will try to make Blind Love one of them, since A.) It's my priority and B.) All of the others are drabbles, but I can't promise anything. Anyways, this chapter might be kind of short, so my apologies. It's really about Krad's side of the phone conversation, and then what he does when he realizes he told Dark he had a cat.

If you don't know what the -- means by know, start reading these little blurbs at the beginning.

I do not own no DNAngel characters. Honestly, the series would go to hell if I did.

--------------------------------------

--"Call him!" Saki stood over Krad threateningly.

--"You told me I had a week!" Krad countered pathetically. "It's only been a day!"

--"...WIMP!" she roared. "Come on! Isn't he supposed to be the love of your life or something?"

--"Yes..." he said meekly.

--"Then CALL HIM!" Krad made a strange, scared sound, and Saki sighed. "Fine. If you won't call him, then _I_ will." Before Krad could stop her, she had picked up the phone and dialed the nunber off of the piece of paper.

--"Wha-- Wait!" Krad cried.

--"Catch!" she said playfully, and tossed him the phone.

--He barely managed to catch the phone before it was answered. "Hello?" came a voice from the other line.

--"...Dark?" Saki rolled her eyes, and Krad glared at her.

--"Hey, Krad!" The voice sounded happy, but then was suddenly overwhelmed with coughing.

--_Oh my god..._ Krad thought. _He sounds horrible!_ "Are you okay?" he asked. "Should I call back later?"

--Saki exploaded silently, which was quite a sight to see. "No," Dark said quickly. "I'll be right back. Just need a little water."

--As soon as Saki could hear that Dark was leaving the phone, she turned to Krad. "FOOL!" she bellowed. "YOU WILL _NOT_ CALL BACK _LATER_! UNLESS HE'S _DIEING_, YOU _WILL NOT _CALL BACK LATER! YOU HEAR ME!"

--"Yes!" Krad shouted, actually rather scared. "Okay! I get it!" Saki calmed, and just in time; Krad could hear the phone being picked up.

--"Sorry about that," Dark apologized. "I think I've caught some bug or something."

--"...you sure you're okay?" Krad asked, genuinely worried.

--"Yeah. So, what's up?"

--Krad froze. _Oh my god, what do I say?_ He felt like his brain had shut down. "_Say something!_" Saki hissed, and threw a pillow at his face. He barely managed to muffle a yelp.

--"...are _you _okay?" he heard Dark joke.

--"It's just my..." Krad thought quickly. "...cat."

--Dark's voice exploaded out of the phone. "You have a cat! I _love_ cats! I've always wanted one!"

--Krad was taken by surprise."Really?"

--"Er, I mean..." Dark sounded sort of embaressed.

--_Wait..._ Krad realized. _This is my chance!_ "Then I'll have to show him to you sometime. But for now, would you like to go get lunch tomorrow?" Saki gave him a thumbs-up.

--"Uh, okay! The shop's closed on Sundays, anyways."

--_He said yes!_ Krad felt like dancing. "Do you know the cafe on Main street? Is there at one okay?"

--"Yeah, that's great!"

--"Okay, I'll see you then."

--"Bye!"

--"Bye." Krad hung up the phone, and stared at the wall.

--"Hey, Krad?" Saki asked. "You oka--"

--"YES!" Krad shouted, dancing around. "YES YES _YES!_"

--Saki smiled to herself. She really was very happy for him. But...

--"Hey, sunshine..." she interrupted. "Sorry to spoil your mood, but..."

--"NOTHING could spoil my mood!" Krad cried.

--"...you don't have a cat."

--Krad stopped dancing. "...oh."

--Saki laughed. "Come on, let's go. I know a good pet shop near here."

-------------------------------------

--Krad was staring intently at a box of kittens (A/N: _Never_ thought I'd write that). They had spotted it on the way to the pet shop, and Saki thought a free kitten was better than a costly kitten. "Uh..." He really had _no _idea what he was doing. "...this one?" He picked up a large calico kitten.

--"You told him you had a male cat." Saki pointed out.

--"So?"

--Saki sighed. "Calico cats are always _female_, dumbass. Besides, it looks like it's trying to claw you're arm off.

--Krad noticed that as well, and quickly dropped it back into the box. "No wonder they're free," he muttered.

--"This one?" Krad picked up one at random.

--"Rat."

--"Ugh," Krad said, actually looking at it. He threw it aside, and looked at the box once more. All of the cats were attacking each other, but one seemed to be losing badly. He picked it up, and it mewed at him.

--Saki grabbed it and flipped it upside down. The little thing flailed it's arms wildly, meowing frantically. "Yep, it's a boy. Let's go." She handed it back to a very surprised Krad.

--"Wha..." He looked at the cat, which seemed to be purring. It was a sleek black color, but when the sun hit it, it shone a deep chocolate brown (A/N: I forget what that color is called...). Green eyes blinked at him. "Okay, let's go."

--"I'll drop you off, and you can watch it while I go out and get some supplies."

--"Why me?" Krad protested, rather stupidly.

--Saki gave him a strange look. "It's _your_ cat. Be thankful I'm even doing this."

--"Yeah, that's true. Thank you for helping me out with everything."

--"If I didn't you'd never get up off your lazy ass and do it yourself..." Saki muttered.

--"What?"

--"Oh, nothing..."

--The car sped off, Krad's new kitten (A/N: never thought I'd say that one either) sleeping in his arms.

-tBc-

A/N: I know, I know. Fluff. Couldn't help it. But if it seems to be to good to be true, it is. Haven't you ever had a kitten? -evil laughter- -Gidget(my kitten) attacks- Meorf! -screams-


	7. Chapter 5

Okay, now is when I apologize like hell. I'm so so so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update! It took me a while to get adjusted to schoolwork again, and when I _finally_ had time to write the next part, I got sick…! I'm actually not kidding. As an apology, I'm going to try to make this longer. So once again, sorry!

Moving on… I _finally_ got a word processor, so you can kiss those annoying lines goodbye! Hopefully. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer as well.

-just notices Gidget hanging off arm- Ow… -peels her off-

And chocolatemaltesers gets a huge cookie for telling me the color I was trying (and failing) to describe was burmese. I got it from my dad's roommate's cat Midnight, which if burmese and possibly the biggest moocher I have ever seen.

Oh, and I've decided to finalize the time period. It's set in modern day, so ignore the comment about Krad being a nobleman from the first chapter. I'll probably fix it eventually.

Well I'll shut up now and get on with the story.

Krad and the kitten stared at each other. It mewed, and then advanced. Krad backed away, not sure what to do. "Uh…" he stammered. "G-good kitty…" It was now Sunday, Krad had gotten no sleep, and everything breakable that was not locked up had been broken. This kitten was evil incarnate, and Krad had actually spent part of the night looking for holy water. Once he found some, he had thrown it at the kitten, but it had simply kept breaking things. This startled Krad; he was expecting it to melt or burst into flames.

His leg hit the couch, and he fell onto it. The kitten sped up and took a flying leap, landing in his lap. It was all Krad could do to keep from screaming. The _thing_ started purring, settled down, and soon fell asleep. Krad froze. _It's… it's… brainwashing me… _he thought, terrified. The doorbell rang, but Krad was too scared to disturb the sleeping ball of evil, so a servant opened it instead. "Krad!" a voice called. "How's the new kitten doing?"

Saki walked in, holding a bag of kitten food. She saw Krad with the kitten and stopped. "Aww," she cooed. "How cute! It likes you!"

"E-evil…" Krad whispered.

Saki blinked. "Huh?"

"It's evil…"

Saki laughed. She walked over and picked up the kitten, which immediately started flailing, trying to get back to Krad. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing can do that much damage in one night and _not_ be evil," Krad said more steadily, standing up.

"Oh, believe me, it can," Saki said dryly. "As far as kittens go, this guy's pretty mellow."

Krad stared at her. "You mean… there are _worse_ ones?"

Saki laughed even harder. The kitten took this opportunity to escape, and shot towards Krad. It managed to claw up his clothes and sit on his shoulder in an amazing display of kitty athleticism. Krad whimpered.

"You'll get used to it," Saki assured him. "Just put anything you don't want broken out of its reach." She looked at the small kitten, which was rubbing up against the side of Krad's face. "Have you named it yet?"

Krad looked at the kitten. "Damien," he said flatly.

Saki laughed so hard she collapsed. Krad gave her a minute, and then started to get annoyed. "What did you come here for, anyways?" he spat.

Saki stood up, wiping a tear from her face. "You mean besides the kitten food?"

Krad looked at her blankly. "Kitten food?"

"Yes, kitten food. Despite what you might think, kittens do _not_ live off the blood of innocents." Krad shot her a dirty look. "I came to see if you had left yet, considering it's _twelve forty-five._"

"What!" Krad shouted. The kitten jumped off of his shoulder, sensing what was about to happen. "Shit!" He took off in the direction of his bedroom, and got changed quicker than Saki thought possible. He shot by too fast for her to see what he had changed into, but Saki thought she could make out dark jeans and a light blue shirt. He grabbed his keys and a jacket, speeding out the door and shouting a 'thank you' as he left.

Saki turned to the kitten. "What a dork, eh?"

Damien just mewed.

Krad jumped out of his car, checking his watch. _One exactly!_ he thought to himself, relieved. _Just in time._ He looked around for Dark, but he was found first. "Hey Krad!" Krad turned, and saw Dark running towards him.

His heart almost stopped. Dark was wearing black pants and a long-sleeved, turtleneck sweatshirt. It was a simple choice of clothes, but it just looked so damn _good_ on him. Black really was his color. The pants, while they were not tight, were slim-fitting, and showed off his long legs quite nicely. The sweatshirt flaunted his curves, and Krad could not look away. He felt like he was going to pass out.

Dark was standing in front of his now, panting slightly. "Man, I overslept and ran all the way here! I thought I was gonna be late, but it looks like I'm right on time!" Dark had a goofy smile on his face, and Krad couldn't help smiling back.

"Actually, I sort of did the same thing," Krad admitted. He had finally fallen asleep around six, and was woken up by the devil cat not long before Saki arrived.

Dark laughed. "Now I don't feel so bad." They talked for a bit, and then walked into the café. After getting some coffee, they sat down at a table.  
Dark sipped his coffee. "So, what do you do?" he asked.

Krad gave him a strange look.

"I mean, what's your job? You know all about my exciting life as a waiter, but I have no idea what you do."

Krad thought for a minute. "Well…" he began. "Do you know Hikari Electronics?"

"Yeah! They make all those really nice computers and such! Do you work there?"

"Well, erm… sort of." Krad muttered something under his breath.

"What?" Dark asked, missing what he said.

Krad said the same thing, louder this time. "My full name is Krad Hikari. I'm the president and founder of Hikari Electronics."

Dark stared at him for a minute. "HOLY CRAP!" he exclaimed, jumping up from the table. "SWEET JESUS, THAT'S AMAZING!"

"Sssh!" Krad tried to calm Dark. Everyone in the café was giving them a weird look. After a minute, Dark calmed down and sat.

"Sorry about that," Dark apologized. "But you're probably the most important person I've ever met."

"It's okay," Krad replied. "I don't want many people to know. That's why no one knows what the president of H.E. looks like. Only people I trust know."

Dark smiled. "I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me, then."

Krad thought he was going to die. However, before he got a chance to say anything, something in Dark's pocket started beeping. Dark pulled a pager out of his pocket, and a horrified looked crossed his face. "Oh my god…" he whispered. He turned to Krad, a panicked look on his face. "I'm so sorry," he said, getting up. "Something's happened. I have to go. I'll call you later, okay?"

Before Krad had a chance to ask what was wrong, Dark was out the door and sprinting away. "What happened…?" he wondered out loud.

"Man, you are one lucky man," a voice from behind him said. Krad turned around, and saw a lewd-looking man behind him. He recalled seeing him in the restaurant a few days ago. "Most of us have to pay for what you're getting."

Krad gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

The man paused, and then laughed loudly. "You mean you don't know?" he bellowed. "Guess he's just your friend after all."

"I don't understand," Krad said, even more confused. "What don't I know?"

"You know that place you were at a few days back? The Shady Shack? That place is actually a whorehouse. It moonlights as a restaurant so it can put it's wares on display, so to speak."

A horrible realization formed in Krad's mind. "Wait…" he whispered. "You can't mean…"

"Yep," the man replied, smug. "Your buddy is that joint's most popular prostitute."

The story is gonna start getting heavier now, and it will probably start living up to its rating. I'll try to update next week.


	8. Chapter 6

Alright, alright. I'm finally updating. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update when I said, and we just had another review last Saturday, but no more after this. Just like a parade first weekend in December. Honestly. I'm sure everyone's sick and tired of my stupid excuses, too. A more detailed explanation is on my profile, and I don't feel like re-typing it.

Also, one more thing; people have been asking me both to update faster and to make the chapters longer. Unfortunately, no matter how much I want to, I can't do both, so which would people prefer?

Oh, and everything being smushed together last time was an accident… I hope I fixed it now. O.O

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, which is a good thing. I only own my characters.

Where's the emo? There it is! It's starting to show its face in this chapter. Oh, and you might start to see why it's rated M. Involves violent death(s), but no one you'd care about. So not for the little kiddies…

-----------------------

Krad felt numb. So many things were running through his head right now, he couldn't even move. All he could do was stand there and think. _He's a prostitute? That can't be right! Can it…?_ He thought about asking that man, but he had already gone. _But why?_ Krad couldn't figure out a reason, no matter how hard he tried. _It's not… my fault… is it?_ He remembered Dark saying he had lost his old job, but was this really what he had been forced to turn to? There was only one way to find out; ask Dark himself. Snapping out of his daze, Krad ran out of the café, heading in the direction Dark had gone and hoping he hadn't turned too much.

--------------------------

Dark's feet pounded along the sidewalk, carrying him to the blinking spot on his GPS. The pager was bad news; it meant Tsukishita was in deep shit. See, being a well-known prostitute came with quite a lot of danger, and Dark and Tsukishita both had been attacked more times then they could count. Neither of them was weak or easily surprised, but when someone tackles you from behind, it doesn't make much of a difference. To solve this problem, they worked out a paging system, where one would call on the other if they were in trouble. They agreed to call on each other no matter what the situation, but Dark would never page Tsukishita if it might endanger him, and the same went for Tsukishita.

He glanced at the screen, and made a left at the next corner. The blinking dot was nearing the center of the screen, and Dark prayed that Tsukishita would be okay. After a few more turns, an alleyway appeared in front of him, and he stopped. He checked the GPS again; the dot was dead center on the screen. Cautiously, Dark started down the alley, seeing something at the end. As he got closer, the alley expanded into a sort of outside room, and the shape became clearer. It was a person, slumped against the wall and not moving. "Oh my god, Tsukishita!" Dark gasped.

Without thinking twice, he ran down the alley. Tsukishita was motionless, just sitting there, propped up against the wall. As the figure became more prominent, Dark could make out a slight movement in the almond-brown hair, caused by his friend's shallow breathing. Forgotten boxes and crates drifted into existence, formerly hidden by the darkness. He skidded to a halt, and immediately dropped to his knees. "Tsukishita!" Dark whispered ferociously. "Are you okay?" There was no reply. "Shit…" He looked up and down his friend's tan body, looking for wounds. _Wait a minute…_ Dark froze. _Unless he's been out sunbathing on a cloudy day, Tsukishita has never been this tan._

There was a movement in the figure before him. Dark jumped backwards as the figure started to stand. As he looked closer he noticed little details he had missed before. His hair was the same color as Tsukishita's but it was a little bit too long, and the man himself was a few inches shorter. The figure's eyes flicked open, revealing a manic gleam that was the biggest difference of all.

"Hello, pretty-boy," the man hissed.

Suddenly Dark was surrounded. There were five or six other men, and they were all blocking the only way out of the alleyway. Almost immediately after he had turned around, he felt a long arm hook itself around his waist and pull him backwards. Dark flinched.

"Now now, pretty-boy, why don't you just cooperate?" The man's mouth moved close to Dark's ear, way too close for a simple sinister threat. "It's not like this is anything new to you." The other arm draped itself over his shoulder and found the bottom of his sweater.

"Where's Tsukishita?" Dark growled.

"Oh, you mean your little friend? We've already had our fun with him. He wasn't very obedient, so we had to use… extreme measures." The hand pulled the sweater upwards, taking Dark's shirt with it.

Dark violently shook the man off, and spun around to face him. "What did you do to him?!" he yelled.

"Nothing I can't do to you," the man smirked.

"I can guarantee that anything you do won't be as bad as what I've already gone through," Dark said in a dangerously low voice.

The man's grin faltered. "Fine. How about we mess up your little friend a bit more then?"

"Leave him alone!"

"Then come here."

"In your dreams," Dark snarled.

The man's look turned vicious. "Take him down," he screamed to the other men. Almost instantly Dark was pushed to his knees by strong arms. A fist connected with the pit of his stomach, making him gasp. Fingers were shoved in his mouth before he could close it again, and a rough hand grabbed his hair and jerked his head upwards. His eyes met those of the madman, but the gaze was soon broken as the fingers were removed and replaced by a tongue. Out of the corner of his eye, behind some of the crates, he could make out the real Tsukishita, bound, gagged, and lying in a pool of his own blood.

-----------------------

Krad sped down the streets, frantically looking down all of the alleyways he passed. After ten or so minutes of this, he finally slowed to a jog. _This is stupid,_ he thought to himself. _He could have gone anywhere. Why on earth did I think I could find him? I'll just go back._ He decided to just walk back to his house, forgetting that he had no sense of direction.

Five minutes later, Krad was hopelessly lost. He was in a maze of backstreets and alleyways, and the neighborhood was starting to turn sour. _Down this alleyway…_ Krad instructed himself. As he trudged down the alleyway, the shadows slipped away, and he started to hear noises. _Probably just some drunk high-schoolers. I'll step over them or something. _The shapes became clearer, and Krad began to sense that something was wrong. There were a six or seven men, and one of them, a large, burly man, seemed to be on top of something. One of the men caught sight of Krad. "What the—"

The large man turned his head to look, and revealed what Krad had been unable to comprehend. Dark was laying there, stripped down to nothing, his face twisted with pain and blood dribbling down his chin. _What…?_ Krad could not move. He felt himself grabbed by two of the men from behind, and pushed against the wall. "Hey, boss!" one of the men restraining him called. "He's quite a looker too. Can we have some fun with him?"

"Do what you want," a surprisingly slim man answered. "Maybe I'll join in too."

Krad peered through the gap in the men, unable to believe what he had seen. As the two men pressed themselves closer to him, he saw the burly man turn his attention back to Dark. Dark was panting and sweating, and as the man moved his arm downwards, he moaned with pain. _Dark…_Krad thought distantly as he felt a hand slip inside his shirt.

"Aw, man!" a whiney voice called. "When do I get to have my fun?"

"After him," a deep voice answered, gesturing towards the man on top of Dark.

"Why do I always have to go last?"

_Last…?_ Krad's thoughts seemed very far away now.

"No…" Dark moaned, and Krad suddenly realized that he knew he was there. "Please… leave him alone…"

"Shut up!" the man on top of him growled, and suddenly bent his arm backwards. There was a sickening crack, and Dark's body went still. "Impudent little…"

Dark slowly turned his head to look at Krad, eyes full of pain. As he felt his pants being unbuttoned, he saw Dark mouth something at him.

"_I'm sorry."_

Krad snapped.

--------------------------

If Dark had blinked, he would have missed what happened next. One second the two men had Krad pinned to the wall, and the next one of them was lying on the ground, limbs bent at an impossible angle. The other man gaped. "Holy—"

Before he could finish, Krad's fist connected with his temple so hard he dented his skull, killing the man instantly. None of the other men had time to react.

In a flash, Dark felt the man on top of him lifted off and thrown against a wall with lightening speed. He saw a blur as Krad threw himself at the man, beating him to a bloody pulp.

"Shit!" a voice cried.

"That bastard just killed three of our guys!" another answered.

"This guy's a _freak!_" the whiney voice screamed.

"Don't just stand there!" the boss cried. "Get rid of him!"

Another blur passed in front of Dark, and one more man thrown against the wall, this time splitting his skull. Horrified, Dark stared at the blood stain as the man's limp body slid down the wall. By the time he managed to sit up, another man was on the ground, face bashed in. Krad had stopped, and was now standing over the boss and the small man with the whiney voice.

"Now w-wait just a m-minute…" the boss stammered. "L-let me explain…"

Krad took a step closer. "Aaah!" the boss screamed. "Please! I don't want to die!"

"Should've thought about that before you raped my friend," Krad said in a terrifyingly soft voice. The man screamed, but it was cut short as Krad snapped his neck.

He turned and faced the only man left. "Since you never did anything, you get to live. But it you ever tell anyone what happened, or do anything like this again, don't think I'll be so lenient." His fist connected with the man's chest, knocking him out and breaking a few ribs in the process.

Krad turned and walked over to Dark. He crouched in front of him, and Dark saw there was a manic gleam in his eyes. All he could do was sit there and tremble. A hand reached out towards him, and Dark flinched. The hand stopped, and pulled back. A sad look crossed Krad's face, and suddenly Dark wondered if he had even realized what he'd done.

A shadow moved behind one of the crates, and Krad's body tensed. He stood and made a move to attack. "Stop!" Dark cried. Krad turned to him, a surprised look on his face. "It's only Tsukishita," Dark whispered. The shadow emerged, and stumbled out into the light. Sure enough, it was Tsukishita. Blood was dripping down his face from a cut on his forehead, and one arm hung uselessly at his side.

"Ugh…" he mumbled. Opening his eyes, Tsukishita started to look around, and the first thing he saw was one of the dead men. "What?" he whispered, frozen. He looked around a little bit more, and finally he saw Dark. "Dark!" he cried. "What the hell happened?"

Dark could only respond by looking at Krad.

"Did he do this?" Tsukishita asked, amazingly calm. "Who is he?"

"I…" Dark choked out. "I'm not sure anymore."

--------------------------

Alright, I'm gonna end it here for now. Those of you who wanted to see Krad's reaction to what the man told him… sorry, but you'll have to wait quite a bit, even if I do update quickly. As you probably see, it's not rated M for lemons or anything. It's like the type of movie that's rated R not because of a sex scene or mass carnage, but simply because it's too bad to be a PG-13. On that note, although it will get dangerously close and probably be full of limes, this story will never, I repeat _never,_ have a lemon in it. I have nothing against lemons, I just don't like writing them. So don't be disappointed when one never shows up.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, it took me three days to write. XD For a time reference, if the carnage part seems rushed, it's because it is only supposed to last about forty seconds. Yes, there _will_ be a reason it was that quick.


End file.
